The Wall
by OrigamiChick
Summary: Ever wonder who is banned from Mackenzie Falls and why? Click here to find out who is on Chad's wall! Chapter 5: Stupid shiny vampire and annoying shirtless werewolf Slight Channy Please read and review!
1. The So Random Cast

So this just kinda popped into my head one day. It is going to be my first multi-chapter fic on who is on Chad's wall and why. Please read and review! I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Drat!

* * *

Chad hated the So Random cast. That's why they were all on his wall, well everyone except her, except Sonny Monroe. She was just too kind, she was different from all the others, happier, more caring. He always tells people that she isn't up there because when he made the wall, he was using her, and now there just wasn't room. He also told them that he didn't have time to put someone so gentle up. He said that she would never try anything anyways. Everyone who he tells this to just rolles their eyes and walk away.

Everyone else was there for a specific reason, other than just being on the enemy cast. Zora was always too perky, too bizarre. Who would actually want to hang out with someone that sits in the air vents and spys on people? Does she even have a social life outside So Random? Chad has to admit she is really smart and seems loyal to those she likes. Nico and Grady, what is it with these two? Chad rolls his eyes whenever he hears about them. It was always Nico _and _Grady never just Nico, never just Grady. They were like freaky Siamese twins doing _everything _together. They would go to any lengths to get a girl and ate everything in sight. Chad has to admit that they can come up with some pretty crazy schemes and are really funny. Tawny, no words can even describe how self centered she is. Chad hates superficial girls.

The So Random cast doesn't deserve the awsomeness that is Chad Dylan Cooper. They proved that when they ransacked the Mackenzie Falls set.

Every time Chad lookes at the wall, the So Random cast stands out because they are all lined up together. They are always together whether they are just pictures on a wall or as a cast. Chad was jealous. _His _cast looked cool but there were so many hidden problems. Tawny may be self centered and overly caring about her looks, but at least she wasn't anorexic like half the girls on the set. The So Random cast also watched each others backs, on or off set. They were a family. Mackenzie Falls just filmed together. Chad didn't even know half the main cast's real name. On the show the chemistry was forced. So Random on the other hand just flowed.

Whether or not he liked it, So Random was a family. No one got left out, ever. Just seeing Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawny up there all the time wasn't right. Chad stared up at the new picture on the wall. "Nothing personal Sonny," he whispered into the empty hallway, "but you belong with them."

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! I am planning on adding other less serious chapters to this if anyone has any suggestions for people to use please leave a review!


	2. Zac Efron

Ok so here's chapter two!!! I would like to thank all my reviewers because they all make my day!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance would I be writing fanfiction?

Chad Dylan Cooper hated guest stars. They always thought that being invited to the Falls meant that they were so popular and great. They all seemed to believe that the fact they were advertised as a "special guest star" showed that they were better than the entire regular cast including him.

"Think of this Zac Efron and Chad's Name together." Chad heard through the door. This had to be the agent he saw earlier. He didn't usually eavesdrop but this man looked important and official. Chad had to know all the news about his show first no matter what! He pressed his ear against the door as the man continued talking, "Imagine the ratings, the fans, and imagine the episode." Chad cringed; ALL of the fans were _his_ not some musical actor wanna be. He also asked himself how his ratings could get any higher. The only people who didn't like Mackenzie Falls were the people who have never seen it, or the So Random cast, or all of the people he's ever yelled at, dumped, or fired. Maybe there were more people than he originally thought. "Ok, I believe we are agreed, if Zac comes on the show it will be a musical episode. There will be singing, dancing, and even romance!" Chad's producer said this with such enthusiasm that it made Chad jump.

Chad ran away from the door cringing at the thought of doing a musical episode. If there were two things Chad refused to do it was singing and dancing. He could dance at clubs and parties if he wanted to, but cerography did not work for him. He knew that many actors and actresses took voice lessons and dancing lessons, but he could not show weakness to anyone. If he was seen with either a song or dance instructor all of Hollywood would be talking about him. He knew how vicious rumors could get about actors weaknesses, and he had no one to turn to if they got too bad.

Sprinting into his dressing room he went onto his computer. He easily found a picture of Zac Efron on the interne and printed it out on a sheet of photo paper. He knew that if he didn't act fast his producer would definitely say yes to the deal judging by his response a contract was probably already being written up. Chad rushed to one of his framed pictures and slid his picture out of it and put Zac's in. He could always buy a newer and better frame for his picture later. He smiled at his quick thinking and rushed out of the room.

Chad grinned at the dumb-struck faces of Zac's agent and his producer as they stared up at the wall in shock. Chad Dylan Cooper did indeed have the guts to ban Zac Efron from the Falls set right before a big deal was about to occur. He smiled at the actresses all around him. Some were upset that he wouldn't be on the show but most of them were in awe that Chad did have the power and nerve to do such a thing.

Walking away Chad heard a voice singing. He turned the corner to find the source of the voice and ended up just outside Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He leaned in to listen closer. He knew that Tawni was in the cafeteria, so that meant that Sonny was the one singing.

He walked away with a smile on his face remembering the story of how Sonny almost got kicked off So Random for failing math. In Chad's mind one favor deserves another, so if a certain gorgeous actor were to help her out maybe she could teach him how to sing better. After all who would complain about two stars helping each other?

He could already picture it, taking Zac's picture off the wall when he was ready and outshining the musical star with his own fantastic singing and dancing. Tomorrow he would put his plan into action! Even if he was caught hanging out with Sonny, what's the worst that could happen? Who would actually believe he was dating his rival? He pictured the headlines, 'Teenage Heartthrob off the Market', 'So Random and Mackenzie Falls Reviews Sky Rocket', and his personal favorite 'Is Channy Official?' This was the best plan that he has had for a long time. Well at least since two o'clock when he put Zac's picture up on his wall.

So what did you think? Please review! Also if anyone has an idea for person who should be on the wall please tell me!


	3. James Conroy

Ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile… I have finals coming up as well as finishing up work for all of my classes. So this chapter is about James being on the wall and the idea was given to me by sonnycentral!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance

* * *

Chad rinsed his mouth out for the third time that night, worried that some of Sonny's "hand germs" had managed to still be there. Chad hated Sonny for leaving her hand there. No one would have known the difference if she just moved it at the last second. Well except for Sonny and Chad of course. If she would have just done that, then Chad wouldn't have to worry where her hand had been before he kissed it!

Chad sighed knowing that none of this was actually Sonny's fault. He glared at the letter that was sent to everyone on the set of Mackenzie Falls that said James Conroy would be coming to the show, the plot of the episode, the rehearsal schedule, and a ton of other junk that Chad didn't feel like reading. He grabbed the letter and shoved it into his paper shredder. He then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Not realizing that the head shot from the letter was still sitting on his table.

Chad walked into the Prop House to see how Sonny was doing and the first thing he saw when he walked in the room was Grady kneeling on the floor with a marker in one hand and a dart in the other, while the other Chuckle City cast surrounded a curled up Sonny on the couch. Chad stared in complete shock at Sonny. An hour before Sonny had been joking around, holding his hand, smiling; not broken and sad lying on a couch doing nothing. It hurt Chad to see her like this.

Chad's thoughts were interrupted by Sonny finally noticing he was there. "What are you doing here Chad?" She said sitting up while wiping off her eyes. Chad could now tell that she had been crying not long before and felt anger for what James did swell up in him.

"If you want me to leave I will because I don't like being yelled at for coming to check on you!" Chad yelled back at her. Sonny flinched at the tone of his voice but didn't say anything.

"I think that everyone should just calm down and remember that the one we should be mad at is really that jerk James." Tawni said while sitting on the edge of the couch filing her nails on the arm of the couch. Everyone stared at each other knowing that what she said was true.

Sonny sat up slowly and held out her hand for the marker. Grady gave it to her and she leaned down and wrote something on a piece of paper that was resting on the table. Chad walked further into the room to get a closer look and saw that it was a picture of James, which now, thanks to Sonny, had a unibrow and an eye patch. Chad laughed as she passed the marker on to the next person. The marker went around the circle; Nico filling in a few of James's teeth, Zora giving him a mullet, Grady adding on a beard, and Tawni writing **JAMES HAS NO FANS** in big bold letters across the top. That's when the marker got to Chad, he had no idea whether he was supposed to add anything but he took the marker and drew a princess crown onto James's head. By the time they were done, the picture was hilarious and somewhat unrecognizable.

Before Chad knew what was happening Sonny stood up, grabbing the tape off the table and hung James's picture on Tawni's dart board. She then walked back, took the dart from Grady and threw it at Tawni's dart board. Nico then handed out one dart to everybody and they all took some of their anger out. Chad smiled remembering how before James on the dart board it was Sonny, and before Sonny he had been on it. The dart board was kind of like Tawni's version of his wall. Chad smiled suddenly getting a brilliant idea.

After an hour of movie watching and James bashing everyone was tired and slowly starting to drift off. Sonny was the only one besides Chad who was awake. She was on the phone in the corner, talking quietly to who Chad guessed was most likely her mom. Since nobody was paying attention Chad slipped the picture off the dart board and walked away.

Chad was walking quickly back to his dressing room, feeling slightly guilty that he had taken the So Random memento. He brushed off the guilt as he walked into his dressing room. He stared at the newly framed picture of himself sighing as he yet again removed the frame. He needed to remember to have someone buy him a dozen or so cheap frames for his wall. He slipped James's picture in and was just about to leave when he noticed the small headshot forgotten on his dresser. He put that into the corner of the frame to prove to everyone that it really was James up on the wall.

Chad couldn't do it. He stared at the blank spot on the wall where James's picture belonged but he couldn't do it. Before he could change his mind he shoved the picture back into his dressing room, and ran to the So Random set for the second time that night.

He walked into the room breathing heavily from running. He quickly saw Sonny sitting on the couch once again, staring at the empty dart board. Chad rushed forward and before she could say anything he pulled her to her feet and out the door. Sonny was complaining the whole way there about being forced against her will to come and that she didn't want to, but she did nothing to try to leave. They were soon back to Chad's dressing room and Chad grabbed the picture handing it to Sonny.

Chad grinned at Sonny's bright face as she hung the picture on Chad's wall. It was the first real smile since James started being a jerk. She turned around and hugged Chad and Chad slowly raised his hands to hug her back. He knew he couldn't hang the picture because it wasn't his to hang, it was Sonny's, and in that moment he knew he made the right choice.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!! =D


	4. Gilroy And Dickens

I'm REALLY SORRY I haven't updated in awhile! I've been super busy and I've had a major case of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE leave a review!_ Italics _are Chad's thoughts or a flashback.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance Sonny and Chad would have kissed already!

* * *

If there is one thing Chad Dylan Cooper hates it it's reading. He only reads books if he gets duct taped to a chair with a gun pointed to his head or if it has colorful pictures and rhymes like Dr. Seuss does. He even pays a nerds to tell him what the reading was about for his school work. Scripts he can eaisily handle. Books are another story entirely.

"What book should I read?" Chad turned to his reflection to determine if it would answer him. It didn't. He groaned and turned back to his overflowing book shelf gazing blankly at all the titles he didn't recognize. In fact the only reason he has a bookshelf in his dressing room is to make it look like he's smarter and classy. He would definitely prefer to have his dressing room fun and colorful like the So Random dressing rooms. He loved the carefree feel and kept telling himself that it was the reason why he liked visiting Tawni and Sonny's room whenever he had free time.

His finger flew over the spines of the books. _Stupid Gilroy Smith telling me to read a book. At least I will get to be on a talk show as well as interrupting and outshining the randoms. _He smirked as he imagined the look on Sonny's face when she found out that Gilroy Smith invited him to talk about his book.

_Damn this is harder than I thought it would be_. His finger finally stopped on a book that had a slightly familiar sounding title: A Christmas Carol. Chad pulled it out and glanced at the cover, attempting to remember why the name sounded so familiar. It took him a minute before he remembered that not only did McKenzie Falls have a Christmas special based off of it. Sonny had compared him to a character in it, Scrooge. Yeah that's right Scrooge.

He winced at the memory and the vehemence in her voice when she said it. All he did was refuse to give one cute, seven year old girl his autograph on his way to a party. How was he supposed to know she would burst out in tears right as Sonny walked around the corner?

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" She said kneeling down eye level to the crying girl, but before the kid could answer Sonny was on her feet, "Chad what did you do to her?" Chad turned around to face a furious Sonny, pretending he wasn't planning on leaving at that exact moment. "I was just…" His sentence was cut off by Sonny's angry voice, "What ever you did how could you she's just a little kid?! I swear you are such a Scrooge!" Sonny turned around and kneeled down again to the hiccupping girl who whispered the problem into Sonny's ear. Sonny instantly signed the girl's paper, making the hysterical girl forget her problems, stop crying, smile, and give Sonny a bone crushing hug. By the time Sonny was released from the embrace Chad was already sprinting the other way to look up who Scrooge is and get away from Sonny. _

Chad refused to read about the man who he reminded Sonny of himself, choosing to select a book by the same author instead.

Great Expectations Chad looked at the title before taking it to his official reading chair. He sat down amazed at how comfortable the chair is, having never read a book in it before. He cracked the book open and started reading, hoping to finish quickly considering he only had five hours till the talk show.

"What? Who's there?" Chad shouted sitting up. He looked at his phone ringing loudly on the table. _Stupid phone waking me up! _Chad's eyes widened as he realized he had fallen asleep. He looked at the time, grabbed his phone, and rushed out the door.

"Ok so Chad can you stay in here until I tell you to come out?" Gilroy asked, "Sonny and Tawni don't know you are here yet." Chad gave Gilroy an award winning smile and nodded, praying that Gilroy would leave soon so he could go on the computer and find out what the book is about.

Chad stared at the clock on the wall, the show had started about five minutes ago and he was only halfway through the Sparknotes page he had found on the boring book. He scrolled through it quickly praying there's time to finish it.

He grinned as he came on stage, waving to his fans, the article finished and safely closed on the computer. He had a whole speech prepared on the book, his only hope being that Gilroy doesn't allow questions.

Chad watched the interview as soon as he got home. He glared at Gilroy as soon as he came on screen. No one uses Chad Dylan Cooper or makes him read the first two chapters of a boring book for no reason. Pretty soon it showed him and Sonny backstage. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. Now not only had Gilroy lied to him, but he also recorded a very private moment! He breathed a sigh of relief when Tawni interrupted the scene. He laughed at her antics and promised to send her coco-moco-coco lip gloss as thanks.

Running to his computer Chad found the two pictures he needed and printed them out. He shoved them in frames and rushed to his wall, crashing into Sonny on the way.

"Hey Sonny, catch the interview?" He asked curious if she had seen the despicable thing Gilroy had done. "Unfortunately," She replied in a tone that was usually only reserved for the McKenzie Falls cast. He smirked handing her a frame and telling her to follow him.

He grinned as Sonny placed Gilroy's picture on the wall. He followed suit placing the frame he was holding right beside Gilroy's.

"Really Chad? Really?" Chad looked over at Sonny and smiled nodding his head. Personally he thought Charles Dickens made a nice addition to the wall, even if he has been dead for the past 140 years.


	5. Edward and Jacob

The idea for the person in this chapter was given to me by have-a-cookie. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, the reviews meant a lot!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny with a Chance… DARN!

* * *

Chad walked to his dressing room, an extremely stressful day of filming behind him. He didn't know why but whenever the cast took a five minute bathroom break the girls would rush to the official Mackenzie Falls movie room and spend at least a half hour watching who knows what while the guys sat around meditating. Chad loved meditation but multiple hours of meditation a day was just too much. How in tune with his body and mind does one have to be anyways?

None of the boys on set were invited to see the movie and they were all annoyed with the girls' antics. The director only laughed and said that Mackenzie Falls had gotten an early release of a DVD and the girls had been insistent on watching it right away. The boys nodded and walked away, wondering why they didn't get to watch the mysterious DVD too.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Chad stopped walking and stared at the door he almost passed and pressed his ear against it wondering who the girls could be talking about.

"Yea look at how incredibly HOT he is!" Chad's eyes went wide as he realized that he was standing right in front of the movie room door.

"I can't believe we were able to get this early!" Chad was trying to hear what movie they were watching, thinking that they had gotten their hands on an early copy of the Mackenzie Falls movie and were talking about him.

"Hey man what's up?" Chad looked up guiltily at Ferguson Michaels; the actor who plays Trevor in Mackenzie Falls and quickly stands up.

"Uhhh, nothing man. Just ummm…" Chad was hardly ever at a loss for words but now as his co-actor stared at him he drew a blank.

"It's cool, every guy on set has been wondering what's been going on in there." Chad breathes a sigh of relief at Ferguson's words and soon they were both sitting listening.

"How can you like him better?" Chad and Ferguson looked at each other in confusion. "I mean honestly what's so great about him other than the fact he is so gorgeous without his shirt on?" Chad gasped, he knew his new movie front to back and no one is shirtless in it! They weren't even talking about him!

"Hey guys what's-" Before Skyler could finish both the other actors stood up and silenced the actor who interrupted their eavesdropping.

"We are trying to figure out what movie the girls have been hooked on all day and if they catch us listening in on their girl time they will freak out." The younger actor nodded in acceptance and took a spot on the floor next to Chad.

"Yea it seems like a pretty big deal. I mean they brought enough snacks in to feed an army." Chad stared at Skyler in confusion. The Mackenzie falls girls never ate that much, heck half of the actresses on the show are anorexic.

"Ok I think since we keep arguing we should divide the room into two sides, all those for hot, sexy, and muscular over here and all those for annoying sparkly boy over there." The three actors around the door were officially confused, why would anyone like a sparkly guy? Wouldn't a guy who was sparkly be gay? They quickly listened some more.

"I love him more than I love my Coco-moco-coco lip-gloss." The boys' eyes widened. There is only one girl in the studio who insisted on wearing that particular flavor of lip-gloss and she is a Random.

The actors stared at each other in shock. What ever movie this is it has to be really good for the Falls and Randoms to call a truce. At least it's only Tawni eyeing the shiny gay guy or the sexy muscular man.

"Hey Sonny will you pass up the popcorn?" Up? Why is the popcorn getting passed up? Sonny is there too?

"No, you are on _their_ side of the room and I will not get up to get you popcorn." Chad gasped as he heard her voice. Sonny was in there too, drooling over some nameless half naked guys! Chad was furious, not because Sonny found someone other than him attractive, but because the Falls girls and the Randoms should not be getting along!

Chad stood up and his co-stars followed suit. "Alright men, we now have enough information to know that our fellow Falls members have betrayed us and let in the Randoms. This is not a time for thinking, this is a time for action and if we can't get rid of these Chuckle City members I don't know who will! Now who's with me?" The other two boys quickly nodded with approval at Chad's speech and followed him into the room.

"Ok we know what's going on here and it makes us sick." Chad said as he walked into the room.

"CHAD?!" All the girls in the room turned to look at him in confusion, upset that their movie night was disturbed.

"Yeah we know you guys snuck the Randoms in here!" Skylar said, backing Chad up. The Falls girls looked around nervously knowing they were caught in the act. Zora stared down from the vent, as if the argument was the most interesting thing in the world. Someone must have given into her popcorn demand because she was shoveling it into her mouth.

"Well you see Chad, before you so rudely interrupted our movie we were at a truce. We supplied the movie and they supplied the theater to see it. You guys really do have a better movie room than we do." "and better food too!" Zora chimed in. Sonny laughed, not caring that her explanation was cut off. Chad stared at all the girls in shock not knowing what to say for the second time that night.

"Look if you guys don't mind could you either leave or sit down and watch the movie with us? We need our beauty sleep you know. Well a lot of us do, because unlike me not everyone has the natural gift of pretty!" Chad glared at Tawni, he hated getting bossed around, especially by an airhead random.

After about five minutes of arguing the boys found themselves on the other side of the door, surprised at how vicious a room full of fangirls could be.

Before they left Chad got a good look at the movie screen and felt stupid for not guessing the movie sooner. What movie other than New Moon could make the two shows agree? The boys discussed how stupid the vampire werewolf movie is on their way to the dressing rooms, all agreeing that as soon as the girls across America saw the Mackenzie Falls movie they would forget about Edward.

Chad entered his dressing room leaving the two other actors discussing it in the hallway. If he heard the words Twilight, New Moon, Jacob, or Edward again he was going to scream. He knew exactly what to do with people he hated.

The next day all the girls were gathered angrily around the wall, the bodyguard being the only thing keeping them from ripping the two new pictures off the wall. Chad walked onto set smirking.

Rehearsal was awful! The girls were throwing hissy fits about him banning their favorite actors ever and the boys laughing every time the actresses attempted to look scary and intimidating.

Finally lunch rolled around and Chad was shocked to see Sonny staring at the wall. "So Monroe how do you like my new additions?" Her head whipped around and a smile appeared on her face, "Well I like one of them the other one is just uncalled for." She walked away leaving a shocked Chad behind.

Which one?!

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Justin Bieber

Ok so I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't written anything in ages but I've been super extremely busy with my senior year and finding colleges. Here's the next chapter and BelieveLoveAlwaysKissesgave me the idea to center it around Justin Bieber. One last thing before I begin, this chapter is going to contain some Bieber bashing, I'm being in character for Chad so please don't get all upset and pm me. :) I make sure my own opinions don't interfere with any of the chapters.

* * *

Chad walked around Sonny's dressing room, she had promised to hang out with him as soon as So Random was done filming, and unfortunately they were running a little late and by a little it meant about an hour.

Chad looked around the dressing room for about the hundredth time in the past five minutes hoping to find something to occupy his very important time with. His eyes quickly fell on the laptop that was sitting on Sonny's desk charging.

Chad opened the laptop only to find the very pink, very girly log in screen. Chad smirked at the two names occupying the screen, Pretty Princess Tawni and Sunshine Sonny, he now knew who picked out the pinkness. He instantly clicked on Sonny's account, happy to discover that he didn't need to guess a password to get in. Funny Sonny trusting the world not to go into her account.

Chad stared wide eyed as an internet page popped up and he quickly scanned the first line.

_"You have an extreme case of Bieber fever!" _

Chad gasped at the name, hoping that whatever "Bieber fever" is that it isn't contagious and that Sonny will be ok. If this Bieber person got his Sunshine sick, he better be willing to make her some chicken noodle soup and run to the store and buy her tissues! Also why would his Sonny hide having an extreme case of a disease from her own boyfriend?

Chad read more of the article, hoping to discover how to cure the illness or at least how to stop himself from gaining the infection.

_"You Love Justin Bieber and his music, you would support him and his music, You hate the haters. Justin Bieber is like a Male Role Model For You. You Look up to his music. You Feel What he writes about in his music. Plus you think he is totally cutee:))))"_

Chad stared at the laptop in shock, his Sonny wasn't supposed to be taking quizzes about other celebrities or catching fevers from them! His Sonny should see him as her male role model and not some teenager who judging by the picture looks like he's twelve. It just isn't right! Also, what is this about her thinking another guy is "totally cute?"

Chad quickly pulled up a youtube video of one of Justin's songs, staring wide eyed at the screen and yanking his headphones out after only 36 seconds. _He sounds like a girl! No, wait that's an insult to girls everywhere. _Chad thought to himself. Chad had no clue how anyone who sounded like that could ever become famous, and he doesn't think that because he's jealous.

Chad quickly scrolled down to view the comments on the video, hoping someone would share his dislike of the teen star. He quickly noticed that half the people commenting are Bieber bashing and the other half seem to be head over heels, there was just no middle ground. One is either obsessed, stalker, fangirl or a compete hater.

He smiled at one of the highest rated comments, "Justin Bieber isn't gay, just ask his boyfriend." He scrolled down even more To find a list of things to do, "1. Search 50 most popular women on google, 2. Click on the first link, 3. look at number seven, 4. no need to thank me, just laugh."

Chad quickly pulled up Google and looked the page up, as soon as it loaded he quickly fell off his chair because he was laughing so hard.

"Hey Chad what's so funny?" Chad turned around to find his girlfriend standing there looking down at him. She and Tawni had just finished practice and they had both gotten back to the dressing room only to find Chad sprawled on the floor laughing like a hyena. He grinned and showed them the website.

"That's not very nice!" Sonny exclaimed, staring at the screen in horror, "Why would you even look something like that up?" She questioned, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for his answer.

"Well, " He began, sheepish about admitting his jealousy for the singer, "I kinda went on your computer and found out that you have Bieber fever and I think it's a curable sickness if you just avoid any mention of him, her, it and pay attention to only me."

Sonny stared at Chad in shock before quickly replying, "First you shouldn't be on my account they have the guest option for a reason, second Bieber fever isn't an actual sickness, and third Tawni goes onto my account because she forgets her password all the time."

Chad quickly looked at Tawni and the blonde nodded fiercely in agreement. "Yeah I forget my password all the time!" Tawni giggled, "and umm that's why I use Sonny's account."

Chad quickly apologized and left the room, promising to come back as soon as possible for their date. He rushed down the hall to his own dressing room and printed out a picture of the teen star, shoving it into a picture frame. _Who cares if Tawni is the one obsessed? _Chad thought as he hung the picture, _A lot of girls are obsessed with him and the girls on the set of the falls should only be thinking about me as a heartthrob, plus he got me in trouble with Sonny. _

Meanwhile back in the dressing room Tawni and Sonny were both laughing about how easily Chad believed their little lie. Tawni could never forget her password. TawniIsSoPretty had to be the simplest password ever for the self-obsessed girl to remember!

Sonny laughed as she hit ok, "password successfully installed" popped up on screen, now if anyone wanted to hack her account they would have to guess her new password which she entered as, SonnyHasBieberFieverForever.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it! Please review! I used this quiz for the quiz if anyone was wondering, .com/quiz/bCHYN_s/Do-You-Have-Bieber-Fever.


End file.
